metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector 1 / Biosphere
The Biosphere (also referred to as Sector 1 / Biosphere) is a lush jungle sector of the Bottle Ship. During the ride from the Main Elevator, Samus Aran is notified that a level 3 alert is in effect in the sector. Samus is also advised not travel alone and to remain armed. It contains Reos, Mobile flytraps, Dragotex, Little birdie, FG-1000s and Ghalmanians. http://www.gametrailers.com/player/101658.html The area also contains multiple Holographic Generators, the Breeding Room, the Scrap Block, the Bioweapon Research Center, the Subterranean Control Room and the Biological Experiment Floor. The Diffusion Beam and Seeker Missiles are acquired here, and Samus activates her Space Jump and Screw Attack without consent. Adam orders Lyle Smithsonian to secure a path to a facility, but he is later found dead with his corpse torn apart. Later, she finds a runaway Federation Power Suit and follows him after she defeated a full grown Ridley. It is revealed that the runaway was James Pierce, seeing how his corpse ends up in the Bioweapon Research Center. Official data Nintendo of Europe press release "The Biosphere, for example, is a gigantic greenhouse containing a jungle complete with waterfall, rainfall and countless tropical – and aggressive – creatures and plants." ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio The Storms of the Biosphere ''"The first sector I explored was called the Biosphere. The lush, tropical environments were homes to all kinds of jungle creatures, like Reos, Kihunter, and Wavers. All were aggressive, and often the only safe spots were the superstructures affixed to the trees. The synthesized precipitation did me no favors." Holographic Environments "As the Biosphere was the first simulated environment I saw, it took some time for me to discover that much of the area was completely holographic. Real features like rock walls and flowing waterfalls were surrounded by believable background vistas clearly designed for the benefit of the indigenous fauna." Metroid.com Biosphere "Sector 1 of the BOTTLE SHIP is known as the Biosphere. The lush, tropical environments are home to all kinds of jungle creatures, like Rios, Kihunters, and mobile flytraps. Almost all seem aggressive and hostile." Trivia *The Biosphere is the only area where Adam does not authorize any of Samus's equipment. Instead, Samus self-authorizes upgrades without his permission. *Many areas of the Biosphere appear to have been damaged by overgrown plantlife, despite the fact that the Bottle Ship had only been abandoned for a brief time when Samus explored it (giving the plantlife little time to grow to such an extent). It is possible that some areas of the station had been left unused by the researchers and thus retained damage from when the facility was originally decomissioned, or that the plantlife there was capable of growing at abnormally fast rates. *The sector is home to an infamous sequence involving crushing a Ghalmanian with a malfunctioning Elevator. Samus is required to destroy the support structures for the elevator and jump into an alcove to avoid being crushed herself. Gallery File:Biosphere_Corridor_1_HD.jpg|A corridor in the Biosphere. File:Biosphere_hallway_overgrown_HD.jpg|An overgrown hallway. File:Ghalmanian_tail_HD.jpg|Samus is captured by a Ghalmanian. File:Samus_engages_Ghalmanian_HD.jpg|Samus engages the Ghalmanian. Ghalmanian battle Overblast recoil Biosphere HD.jpg|Samus blasts the Ghalmanian attacker. File:Biosphere_Central_chamber_HD.jpg|Samus enters a central chamber in the Biosphere. File:Samus_grapples_with_Griptian.jpg|Samus grapples with a Griptian. File:Biosphere_containment_booth_HD.jpg|A containment tank in the Biosphere. File:Biotree.png|A tree in a hidden shaft near the Breeding Room. File:Biosphere_Little_Birdie_watching_HD.jpg|Samus senses that something is watching her. File:Biosphere_Corridor_2_HD.jpg|A forest corridor. File:Biosphere_Plain_Stream_HD.jpg|An open plain area containing a river. File:Biosphere_staircase.jpg|A long staircase File:Plants.jpg|More of the Biosphere's vegetation. File:Biosphere_Corridor_3_HD.jpg|An illuminated corridor. File:Biosphere_Navigation_Booth_HD.jpg|A Biosphere Navigation Booth. File:Biosphere_Corridor_4_HD.jpg|Samus races along a forest-like area. File:Biosphere_Tunnel_HD.jpg|A tunnel in the Biopshere. File:Biosphere_Biological_Experiment_Floor_HD.jpg|The Biological Experiment Floor. File:Biosphere_Bridge_HD.jpg|A long bridge in the Biosphere. File:Biosphere_Swamp_HD.jpg|A rain-soaked swamp. File:Biosphere_forest_HD.jpg|Samus runs through a long forest hallway. es:Sector 1 / Biosphere Category:Bottle Ship Category:Biosphere Category:Jungle areas